Talk:Piccolo
Bukujutsu Piccolo does not use Bukujutsu to fly, he confirems that in the first volume of DBZ, claiming that his flight is different from he does not use BukuJutsu and that his is different to Goku's way of flying.205.209.70.128 10:00, 10 December 2007 (UTC) he is powerful tha vegeta and trunks.he can power up to unbelievable levels Piccolo Jr. Piccolo is indeed Jr., but so he is still Piccolo as he is best known as that and he also has Piccolo Daimao's essence within him. So please stop referring to him as Piccolo Jr. About the Piccolo Jr. The guy above me is right. I don't remember anybody referring to him as Piccolo Jr. (correct me if I'm wrong).--LocC 09 14:43, 25 January 2009 (UTC) The Nameless Namek and Piccolo I think that piccolo should not be said to be part of all the other sagas even though they use his name, but i do think the nameless namek should be said to be part of the other sagas05:07, 16 February 2009 (UTC)Watshisname :I've considered this myself, but I decided not to bring it up because that would mean countless articles would need to be fixed (articles which already need fixing for other reasons), and I know the idea would never catch on with newer users who would continue referring to the post-Trunks Saga Piccolo as Piccolo rather than the nameless Namek (I have a feeling even I would make the mistake, and I consider my contributions to be pretty technical). I guess it could be left open for discussion, but I have a feeling this idea won't take off. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 05:26, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Since he continued to be called Piccolo in the series, and he did keep Piccolo's body, I think it would be acceptable to continue referring to him as Piccolo. It fits with the naming scheme of the wiki, as Piccolo is the most commonly used name for the character. Nameless Namek seems to fit best when we're referring to the Namek who split into Kami and King Piccolo. (It does make sense to mention on his article that he became whole again when Kami and Piccolo merged though.) Anyway, that's my thought. -- 11:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) GT Plothole (In My Eyes) Ok, in the beginning of GT, it shows Goku and Uub fighting on the Lookout. People who were also present were Dende and Mr. Popo, I believe. Ok, last time I checked, The Namek (Piccolo) wanted to remain on the Lookout to help Dende, but he wasn't even there, let alone in GT at all. Just something that I would like to point out. Please reply --LocC 09 16:07, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :He was in GT, starting with the Baby Saga. I don't know if I'd go so far as to call it a plot hole. It's possible he just decided to do something else in the meantime. Five or ten years (however long the gap was between Z and GT) is a long time. -- 11:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :BARELy was he in GT. Yeah, your right about the time gap. --LocC 09 16:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Quote Somebody should put a different quote for Piccolo because it wasn't even him that said it, it was the Nameless Namek. --LocC 09 13:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Goku and friends Special Should this section be moved up from the non-manga appearance? The special was released as a manga, although not drawn by Toriyama, it was written by him.